The Tiger & The Ash Cat
by Deadbirdz
Summary: Travis knows the only way to leave the UAA is by dying after he dies he is turned into a soul reaper and serves under Matsumoto rated M for lemon in later chapters Note: Margeret Moonlight to appear in later chapters


Notice: I neither own Bleach or No More Heroes or any of it's respective characters this is purely a work of fan based fiction.

Author: Deadbirdz

The Tiger And The Ash Cat

Travis was sick of it all, he was sick of the killing , he was sick of that bitch Sylvia sure she

was cute but inside she was a monster who only cared about money. She once said she liked him

but that was only because she was getting rich off him the way he saw it if he died she would

forget all about him to her he was only a source of money and that was all. He knew there was only

one way out opening up his phone he scrolled through the numbers until he came to the name

Shinobu Jacobs pressing the dial button he heard the sound of his true angel answer he spoke

"Shinobu I want to fight you one last time meet me at the Santa Destroy Beach." Closing the phone

he left his house and got on his motorcycle and rode towards the beach. Parking his motorcycle he

walked along the beach until Shinobu appeared she walked towards Travis and remembered the

pact he had made with her (If I want out I want to go by your hands you were the only one who truly

understands me) She looked at him and spoke "Are you sure this is what you want I mean you and

I could leave and go be happy some where." Travis nodded "You and I both know that the

organization won't let us quit I figured out that just walking away isn't good enough I talked to Sylvia

and arranged for your name to be wiped out of the organization data base after this fight you will

inherit all of my belongings so what do you say we get this show on the road?" Travis activated his

beam katana and ran towards Shinobu not giving her a chance to say no. Shinobu unsheathed her

katana and ran at Travis who at the last moment stopped for a moment there was a stillness

followed by the sound of Travis coughing shinobu ran at him and caught him as he fell to the ground

he laughed then spoke "Your free now and thanks to you so am I." Shinobu looked at him and

spoke "Why did you stop we could have been free together we could have stopped the organization

we could have." Travis put a finger to her lips interrupting her and then pulled her close to him then

kissed her she felt his heart slow down Travis Touchdown was dead. Travis stood looking at the

sunset and his now lifeless body he walked away only to be met by a blonde haired woman

dressed in a black shikakusho she was beautiful to look at she spoke "My name is Rangiku

Matsumoto soul reaper are you ready?" Travis nodded. Rangiku looked at the girl then spoke "You

two were close weren't you?" Travis spoke "She was my release from this world can I have a

moment before we go?" Rangiku nodded and watched as Travis walked towards the girl and

wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "I really wish we could have been together

but I didn't want my past to end up killing you I'm sorry." Shinobu turned around hearing the voice of

Travis but saw no one. Travis walked towards Rangiku I'm ready but before Rangiku could preform a

konso Travis saw a creature appear behind her pushing her out of the way just as it was about to

attack her he noticed he still had his beam katana turning it on he ran at the creature slicing it in

half moments later. Rangiku looked at him no normal soul should have a zanpakuto she got up and

approached Travis and spoke "Change of plans we need to talk but not here follow me." She

grabbed his hand and opened a gateway walking through they appeared in an entirely different world

she looked at Travis then spoke "Welcome to the Soul Society follow me please." Travis followed

the woman through the streets of this strange new world they walked for a while until they came to

a large building Rangiku opened the doors Travis looked inside and saw only an old man Rangiku

spoke "Head captain I must speak with you about something." The man nodded Rangiku looked at

Travis then spoke " Can you wait out here for a while?" Travis nodded. Inside Rangiku spoke "Head

captain that man you just saw used a zanpakuto as a standard spirit I believe we can use him as a

soul reaper." Yamamoto thought for a moment then spoke "Very well if you believe that he can be

useful then he will serve under you." Rangiku exited the room and looked at Travis then spoke "You

are now a soul reaper the head captain put you under my command so how about make you look

like one?" Moments later Travis was dressed in full soul reaper clothing Rangiku looked at him then

spoke "I think a few alterations are in order." She then proceeded to grab a dark red leather trench

coat taking his shirt off Rangiku saw numerous bullet wounds and cut marks she noticed one very

large scar on his back touching it she felt years of pain within it "You've endures alot haven't you?"

Said Rangiku. Travis spoke "I'd rather not talk about it." He then procedded to put on the Trench

coat and made a small cut in the leather so he could hang his beam katana from it. He then spoke

"I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind today has been alot for me to take in." After walking

around for a while he found a small river he sat and watched as fish swam by suddenly he heard

footsteps he turned aroud to see a man in a pink robe with flowers on it he had a sakkat on his

head he older than Travis by many years in one hand he carried a bottle of sake he spoke

"Do you mind if I sit down I'll share my sake with you." Travis nodded athe man sat down and

looked at the stream then spoke "You must be Travis Touchdown I'm Shunsui Kyoraku Rangiku

told me that you were having some trouble fitting in." He said as he poured two cups of sake and

handed one to Travis. "Travis the way I see it when we die we go some where unfamiliar to us it's

just like these fish you see they can either stay in this one little stream and be oblivious to the

waters around them or they can take that chance and go further down the stream sure they are

leaving what they are used to but in the process they are learning to adapt to new environments ,

you get what I'm saying?" Travis spoke "Your saying if I'm not willing to change the I'll never know

whats out there." Shunsui nodded "Treat this like a new lease on life my friend Rangiku is waiting

at her squads headquarters I'll have Nanao escort you there." Suddenly a woman appeared next to

Travis "If you will follow me I'll take you to your squads headquarters." Travis followed the woman to

his new pond as Shunsui called it and entered upon entering he was met by a young white haired

boy "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad ten you must be Travis well I'm sure you are

tired so please take the room at the end of the corridor when you wake up in the morning you and

Rangiku will be training together."


End file.
